Vorlage:Documentation/doc
parameter can be used to call the documentation template with additional parameters, like content = . See "Usage" section below for more examples and Category:Multi-template documentation for examples of template documentation pages used for more than one template. |3d-td-en = |3label = content |3type = string |3def = |3stat = optional- |name = documentation |desc-en = This template automatically displays a green documentation box like you are seeing now, and automatically loads the content from a /doc subpage. It can also load the content from other places if instructed to. It is intended for pages which are transcluded in other pages, i.e. templates, whether in the template namespace or not. |desc-td-en = This template automatically displays a green documentation box like you are seeing now, and automatically loads the content from a /doc subpage. It can also load the content from other places if instructed to. It is intended for pages which are transcluded in other pages, i.e. templates, whether in the template namespace or not. |namespace = template |usergroup = all |placement = bottom |usage-notes = This template allows any page to use any documentation page, and makes it possible to protect templates while allowing anyone to edit the template's documentation, and categories. It also reduces server resources by circumventing a technical limitation of templates (see a pump (technical)|diff=prev&oldid=69888944}} developer's explanation). This code should be added at the bottom of the template code, with no extra space before "" (which would cause extra space on pages where the template is used). The parameter can be used as shown above to transclude an arbitrary documentation page. Add categories to the documentation page inside includeonly tags. If the documentation page contains includeonly or noinclude tags as part of the documentation, replace the "<" with "<". |type = |example = |example-value = |i18n-method = autotranslate |i18n-desc = |i18n-mediawiki-msg = |i18n-subpage = |seealso = * * m:Template:Documentation |setscats = |lines = one |shorthand = |relieson = |mustbesubst = |useTemplateData = 1 }} Usage Normally this template is used without any parameters, placed at the bottom of the template or page being documented, within a container: Then this template automatically loads the content from the /doc subpage of the template it is used on. This template can also load the content from any other page. Like this: Note that when loading the documentation from a page other than the local /doc page it becomes tricky to handle the categories. The content can also be fed directly as text. Like this: When the parameter is used, the doc box normally does not show the edit purge links in the top right corner. Note that if the /doc page exists, a link to it is still shown in the link box below the doc box. Parameter and the parameter can also be combined, like this: }} Then the pagename fed as parameter 1 is used for the edit purge links and for the /doc link in the link box below the doc box. But the content parameter is used for the content shown in the doc box. The above code means that the content is transcluded as parameters}}. In this example a parameter is also fed to the /doc page being loaded. Category:Template documentation